


Be My [Gay] Valentine?

by cluelesspaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the journalism teacher, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy endings abound, Highschool AU, Humor, Hunk takes no shit, Keith and Lance are rivals, Love Confession, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Slav's an art teacher, but he's a journalism student so it's kind of okay???, confession via letters, first love au, ish, journalism student Lance, really it's Lance hardcore crushing on a dude and being borderline creepy, soccer team captain Shiro, some hurt/comfort elements?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Lance might have a problem.Well, that was a bit of a blanket statement- Lance had a lot of problems. Getting through the tail end of puberty, his great gay awakening, being the youngest of five, no less than four homework assignments that were due the next day for class-Oh, and there was his massive gay crush on one of the most popular guys at Altea High that had been a running joke between his friends for the past four years.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Lance, Shiro/Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Be My [Gay] Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the year of shance event for my giftee, Joy! This was supposed to be up ages ago but this one fought me tooth and nail every step of the way. But! I return victorious! I hope you like it!

Lance might have a problem.

Well, that was a bit of a blanket statement- Lance had a lot of problems. Getting through the tail end of puberty, his great gay awakening, being the youngest of five, no less than four homework assignments that were due the next day for class-

Oh, and there was his massive gay crush on one of _the_ most popular guys at Altea High that had been a running joke between his friends for the _past four years._

He was inclined to say that that one took the cake, hands down.

It was also the current source of all of his issues, as he leaned against the cold painted brick wall that made up one of the many halls at the aforementioned school, eye pressed to the viewfinder of his camera as he waited for Hunk’s robotics club to let out.

His meeting with Coran- the supervisor of the Altea High newspaper and the journalism teacher- had just finished up. Coran had handed Lance a handful of papers with all of the upcoming events for the school and told him to pick the ones he wanted to photograph for the paper.

As if there would be any question as to his selection.

That big gay crush?

Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane- the Altea Lions soccer goalkeeper, complete and utter golden retriever in personality, and completely out of Lance’s league.

Shiro was slated to graduate at the end of the year at the top of his class, with a full scholarship to the Garrison Academy of Astronomy and Space Exploration to boot.

It wasn’t that Lance wasn’t popular; he was pretty well known and fairly well liked by most of the arts programs due to his role in the journalism program. Not to mention he’d made his way through several extra-curriculars beforehand. The improv team, gymnastics, a brief stint in the cheerleading squad and so on and so forth. His fairly easygoing (and occasionally over-the-top demeanor) made it pretty difficult for people to outright hate him, despite what the sports coach and principal Mr. Iverson had to say about it.

Iverson had been out for his blood since day one, considering that Lance had been brought into the prestigious Altea Lions for a stint before the prodigy Keith Kogane came around and gotten him booted from the team.

(Well, Lance had quit thanks to Iverson’s attitude about the whole thing, but it had been marketed as being kicked out. He was still bitter about it.)

Now _there_ was a matter that was best left alone.

Anyway, it explained why he was peering through his camera lens like it was his lifeline. His current vantage point allowed him quite a view of the track-and-field track, where the Lions themselves were beginning to warm up before practice.

He’d been in love with Shiro since the first day of high school. Four years of pining after someone who- while aware of his existence on the periphery- would never be interested in him.

Firstly, because there was no way that Shiro was gay. He’d never seemed to show any interest in anyone- male _or_ female- outside a carefully neutral warmth that he just seemed to exude without trying.

Secondly, because Lance was… well, _Lance_. Sure, he’d been pretty successful in his high school career so far, but he wasn’t a member of the “popular” clique. He had ADHD, he was too loud, too colored (according to some) and didn’t even have the courage to do much more than stutter out a greeting every time he took assignments for the sports teams and photographed them for the yearbook.

The reason any of this was currently running through his head at the moment was because Valentines Day was coming up fast; two weeks on the dot, actually. Normally it wasn’t a huge event for the majority of students not completely obsessed with Shiro, but to Lance, it was crunch time in the worst kind of way.

“I see you’re still pining after the great Black Paladin.”

“Shut up, Pidge.” Lance groaned, forgoing watching of the team with his telephoto lens in favor of craning his neck to look up at the tiny sibling to the Holt duo that terrorized campus. Coincidentally, her brother Matthew was one of Shiro’s best friends.

The world loved to screw with him like that.

He was well aware.

“Pidge, leave him alone. You know he can’t help himself.” Hunk arrived, levelling a look at the smaller girl reproachingly. “How goes the pining, man?”

“You both suck.” Lance groaned, tempted to beat his head against the wall in embarrassment. “He’s just so…”

He trailed off, able to see Shiro at the head of the pack with _Keith Kogane_ right next to him. Even with his telephoto lens, the distance was just enough that he wouldn’t be able to take a decent photo, but Lance could almost see Shiro’s bright, warm smile that was definitely _not_ directed at Lance and was most _definitely_ being made at Lance’s mortal enemy.

He sighed.

Probably dreamily. Possibly aggressively. Hard to tell when he was thinking about the object of his affections and the single person he would love to see break an ankle in an unfortunate accident.

“Ugh.” Pidge gagged. “I’ll see you later, Hunk. Loverboy there’s going to make me vomit if I have to be within ten feet of him.”

“See you tomorrow.” Hunk said, offering a fist-bump in farewell as the tiny female sauntered off with her rucksack over her shoulder. Once she was out of sight, Hunk sighed and joined Lance on the floor, watching the team as practice got well under way. All the while, Lance’s gaze didn’t stray from Shiro’s easy movements across the field. He took a couple of photos just for the heck of it- the actual field was closer than the track, and he had a half decent angle at some of the players.

“So, dare I ask how the Valentine’s thing is going?” Hunk prodded after it was clear that his friend was in no shape to be instigating conversation.

“He’s out of my league.” Lance said drily, taking a moment to shoot Hunk a piteous look. “He’s out of my league and I don’t even know how I’m supposed to wade through the hordes of fangirls that are going to be crawling all over him on V-Day.”

They all knew it would happen. It had actually turned into something of an annual event- Lance was pretty sure someone had set up a betting pool on how many broken hearts had been left behind on Valentines Days past.

(The count was _well_ past the hundred mark.)

“Lance,” Hunk’s voice gentled into a tone his friend was intimately familiar with after being friends with someone for over a decade, “don’t you think it might be time to move on?”

“From my first anything crush?” Lance snorted. “Probably. But apparently the gay in me says I need to cling on like a leech for as long as humanly possible until I pine so hard my brain explodes.”

“Well, if it hasn’t happened yet I don’t think it ever will, dude.” Hunk snorted out a laugh. “I get that he’s your “first love” and all-“

Hunk made finger quotes in the air at the term, looking nearly pained to have to say it aloud. “but you should probably give it up. It’s been four years and you haven’t made a move. He hasn’t made a move. No one’s made a move. As your best friend, I have to be the voice of reason.”

Lance wanted to protest. Say it wasn’t true and the whole nine yards, but realistically, it wasn’t wrong. He was hyper fixated on Shiro because Shiro was something of an unattainable dream. Another reality where he could be on the same level as him and still be on the Lions. Run laps with him instead of Keith, him instead of Matt or any of his other friends he wanted to hang out with.

Which he knew was kind of borderline terrifying in how much of a stalker he sounded like, but to be fair he had started out with hero worship and accidentally fallen in love with him the first time he’d smiled in his direction.

“Yeah. Maybe.” He said instead, relaxing his grip on his camera. “We should probably get going.”

-

Three days later and Lance was perched along the sidelines of the Galra Academy vs. Altea Lions match, camera clicking a mile a minute as he captured every second that he was able.

Contrary to popular belief, he could actually put aside his personal feelings while he was working on an assignment. Had to, really- it wouldn’t look good if all he did was drool and take pictures of Shiro in his bright blue keeper’s jersey and gloves. No, he took pictures of the team- James Griffith and Keith Kogane amongst the primary pictures considering they were forwards on the team and thus right in the thick of the action. Adam W- seriously, it was something of a mystery as to that guy’s name- was hanging back near Lance, one of the defensemen.

Altea won, a close game of 5-3. As the players filtered off of the field, Lance busied himself with getting a couple indulgent photos of Shiro as he shook the players hands, teams congratulating one another. (Well, Shiro was completely unaffected by some of the glowers of the Galra team. A few of them looked far too cheerful as they clapped hands and went on their merry way.)

“Hey Lance.”

And there went every last sense of modesty, dignity and pride Lance had to offer as he pretended to be looking at photos on his camera.

“Hey Shiro.” He greeted, offering a small, brief smile in his direction as he went by. “Good game.”

_Keep your cool keep your cool keep your cool keep your cool-_

“Thanks. Hey, pick out some good ones for the paper!” Shiro grinned as he walked past.

“Will do.” Lance said under his breath, sure he was the picture of despondent pining as he watched the team exit the field.

-

“Alright, Lance. No biggie. Just write down all your feelings towards the first love of your life like you’re not a creepy stalker, give it to him on Valentines Day, and then let him graduate like nothing ever happened. Yeah. Okay. That’ll… definitely _not_ work.”

Lance allowed himself to thump his head on his desk with a groan. It was probably for the best that no one else was home. The last thing he needed was to have anyone walking in on him like this, least of all one of his siblings or, god forbid, his mother.

Best case scenario would be Hunk, but he knew that Hunk was giving him space to be weird in his own time now that they’d finally figured out how to let Lance live his best life.

Or not.

Some show or other had had something about writing everything down and giving it to the person of the affections; for lack of any other idea and Valentines Day being in _four days_ , Lance had no time, no ideas, and no other options but to try it out.

Try being a very loose term considering he had one shot and if he messed it up- which his brain was stubbornly refusing to pretend wouldn’t happen. Either way, this was going to be an embarrassing affair.

Unless… he simply left it at Shiro’s locker?

No, that wouldn’t work. He’d been present with his camera when Shiro had been unfortunate enough to open his locker last year. Honestly, he’d been surprised the metal hadn’t warped from the sheer mass of paper, envelopes and scented goods that had come sliding out in a frankly alarming mound.

He had to give it to Shiro in person.

Lance looked at the small mountain of photos and notes he’d grabbed out of every corner and crevice he’d hoarded them in for the last handful of years. A few of them he’d kept up on his wall- usually events that the sports teams had been responsible for, but a couple of them that Lance would admit he’d been a tad on the creepy side and taken without Shiro’s knowledge.

Another mark against him on the ledger of his crush-obsession.

Four years might have been a stupidly long time to crush on someone without their knowledge, he was fully prepared to admit.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and send a picture of the paper carnage to Hunk. It only took a handful of seconds before he got a reply.

**From Hunkalicious: You have a problem.**

**To Hunkalicious: no shit**

**From Hunkalicious: Anything I can do to help?**

**To Hunkalicious: end me**

**From Hunkalicious: Sorry dude, no can do. This is for your own good.**

**To Hunkalicious: doesn’t feel like it :(**

**From Hunkalicious: Sorry Lance. I’ll make you cookies and bring them over tomorrow? Then we can go over a game plan for Tuesday.**

**To Hunkalicious: I want to dump and run but Shiro would never read it. Maybe that’s better**

**From Hunkalicious: Stop thinking about the worst case scenario.**

**To Hunkalicious: that’s not the worst case scenario- worst case is he reads it and looks me in the eye before burning it to a crisp and leaving me in the dust to rot while he runs off into the sunset with keith freaking kogane**

**From Hunkalicious: You’ve had too much time to think about this. Just finish writing your love letter/essay, put it in the envelope and call it good. K?**

**To Hunkalicious: fine**

Lance was most definitely not sulking as he tossed his phone onto his bed. He didn’t dwell long on it, though. Hunk was right. He had to do this on his own.

Probably for the best that it was Saturday. He had a feeling he would be here for a while.

-

Lance was a nervous wreck.

It was Monday- the day before Valentine’s Day. And, quite frankly, he’d gone rogue. There was only one way that he’d be able to make sure that Shiro would look at his “Valentine”- if it could even be called that at all.

He felt like he was sweating bricks as he watched the team practice, after school, the thick manila envelope sitting next to him on the bleachers as he took some shots for the yearbook. Iverson kept shooting him thinly veiled looks, but since there were witnesses and he wasn’t actually doing anything, Lance was in the clear.

No, the situation got worse when practice let out and Shiro started walking over to get his things- which Lance apparently had the luck to be sitting _right next to_. On top of that, Keith had apparently had the same idea, because they were coming toward him in step with each other.

Shit.

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro greeted.

“McClain.” Keith offered.

“Shiro. Kogane.” Lance replied, keeping his tone as light as he could, busying his hands with packing his camera back into its case.

“Get any good photos?” Shiro inquired as he sat down, digging through his bag and coming up with a water bottle.

“A few. The yearbook group make the final decisions though. I just take them.” He shrugged, mentally congratulating himself on not stuttering for once in his damn life while being in the mere presence of the older guy. “Hey, while I’m thinking about it, do you have a minute?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Keith looked about as startled as Lance felt, but Shiro just blinked and took it like the champ he was.

“I’ll meet you up at the truck.” He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Have to talk to coach about something.”

“Sure- here, let yourself in.” Shiro tossed Keith a key after another quick poke through his bag.

Keith grunted something that might have been an answer, taking a long drink of his water as he wandered off.

“So, what can I do for the resident journalism camera man?” Shiro asked once Keith was out of ear shot, getting to work at tugging his laces loose to change back into runners.

“Uh, actually, I have something for you.” Lance swallowed, hands pausing in his camera work in favor of grabbing the envelope. “Feel free to look at it later. I found a few prints and stuff lying around from last year… figured you’d enjoy seeing some of the old game stuff.”

Shiro took the envelope from him easily, expression turning curious as Lance cleared his throat and finished zipping up his camera case.

“Thanks.” He nodded, apparently deciding to take the gift for what it was. “I’ll look at them later- when I’m not covered in sweat.”

A soft chuckle accompanied the joking tone. Lance couldn’t help but smile at how absolutely dorky Shiro was when he wasn’t with the rest of his team.

“Yeah. Anyway, I should get going. Have a good night, Shiro.”

“You too, Lance.” The smile that came next was nearly blinding, but Lance didn’t see most of it as he waved over his shoulder and beelined it back up to the campus to wait for the city transit bus.

The more distance he put between himself and Shiro, the better. He didn’t want to know what would happen if the older teen decided to open that envelope while he was still in a three-mile vicinity.

-

“You did _what_?” Hunk whisper yelled, grabbing onto Lance’s shoulders and staring him dead in the eye the next morning before the bell. The pair of them usually arrived to the campus a half hour before school was due to start, deigning to sit in the cafeteria and eat breakfast. Food usually was provided by Hunk- the guy was an avid chef in his spare time, and he seemed to get a kick out of seeing other people try his concoctions.

“I gave him the envelope in person yesterday after practice.” Lance sighed around a mouthful of spring roll. Sue him, breakfast was breakfast and he wasn’t about to let his idea of what a traditional breakfast looked like stop him from enjoying Hunk’s food. “It’s out of my hands, now.”

And it had made him feel better than he had for a while, honestly. Sure, the reason he’d told Shiro he’d given it was a tad skewed, but it wasn’t a lie. Just… wasn’t the whole truth, either.

“I’m both proud and horrified of you.” Hunk nearly wheezed, hand to his forehead.

“Thanks?”

“Just finish eating. You’re going to need all the strength you have to make it through today.” Hunk chided, pushing more of the rolls over. “You don’t do anything halfway, do you?”

“Not really.”

That was the end of that, for the time being. Lance and Hunk had differing classes until the afternoon, so there would be no emotional support as Lance tried to keep out of the horde of girls following Shiro around to his classes- which was a step far even for Lance.

Unfortunately, peace was not to be found even in the classes he usually enjoyed. Journalism was the only safe zone, considering that Keith shared his art block and thus would be a stark reminder that he was in the presence of the enemy.

Lucky him.

But unlike the usual dark glowers they sent one another, Keith instead was watching him with what Lance could only describe as a thoughtful expression, and it creeped him the hell out. Anything that wasn’t bickering or staring at one another in disgust made him distinctly uneasy. The fact that Lance knew that Shiro and Keith were close was not helping matters in the slightest. It meant that instead of working on the painting assignment for the day, Lance asked if he would be able to work on a personal assignment.

(Being in the pocket of most of the arts teachers, he was granted permission. Also because Slav was eccentric at the best of times and today was the one day that Lance was absolutely going to take advantage of that fact.)

Since he was allowed to go pretty much anywhere in the name of journalism, Lance decided to wander down to the track and hide on the bleachers. There was a roof overhead, the class that was there was just finishing up, and there was no one else ditching class for once. Probably in part due to the fact that Valentine’s Day was, for some reason, a Big Thing at Altea High.

He snorted, digging out his sketchbook, phone and headphones. Just because he wasn’t in the classroom didn’t mean that he wasn’t interested in doing any work. The trees on the edge of the track would make for a simple thing to doodle while he waited for the period to end.

-

By the end of the day, Lance was exhausted to the bone. He’d been wrangled into being the resident photographer along with a couple of the other journalism kids by Coran just before noon, and he didn’t think he would ever manage to be through with the utter ridiculousness that he’d been forced to not only witness, but take photos of for the yearbook.

Thankfully, Shay- one of his fellow photography students- took pity on him and ushered him off from a couple of the high traffic scenes that he’d been pushed toward, covering his ass with her very skillful distraction methods.

He’d been absent from the yearly chaos that was Shiro- and most of the sports teams, actually- locker openings. Firstly, because he wasn’t _stalking_ Shiro- and no, the irony was not lost on him for that thought.

Secondly, because he just didn’t have the energy for it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was holding his breath on the very thin possibility that Shiro wouldn’t think he was an absolute creeper and want to talk to him about the envelope of incriminating evidence Lance had hand delivered to him the night before.

He sighed, grateful not for the first time that his locker was in one of the quieter parts of the school. By the time the bell rung, it was practically deserted.

The silence was perfect after a long day of tailing squealing girls and the Valentine deliveries.

Opening his locker, however, yielded a surprise.

Several surprises, actually.

Judging by the looks of things, he’d apparently become more popular than years past. The statement came to mind via the near blistering shades of pink paper and envelopes that had been left for him. Lance couldn’t help but scoff at the thought of only becoming more “popular” because of how much time he’d been dedicating toward the journalism program.

Actually, no, that wouldn’t surprise him in the least.

He grunted as he placed his camera bag on the ground, grabbing the envelopes and stacking them on his things. There _was_ one that caught his eyes, however; a simple off-white envelope that looked like it might have had something more substantial in it than just a normal frilly card.

Curious indeed.

After all the events of the day, Lance didn’t have any obligations to go to the yearbook meeting- Coran had flagged him down and told him he’d well earned his rest and that someone would bring notes on what he’d missed the next day. Hunk was in his robotics club for another hour at least, and he was his ride home.

What harm could it do to open a couple of the cards?

The colorful ones were first. A couple of them were from friends- Shay and Hunk, respectively. To be fair, Lance and Hunk had been sending each other the most garish Valentines cards they could find for one another since they’d been kids. The added bonus of allowances and part-time jobs just meant that they could do it in excess, nowadays.

Shay was just… Shay. The card she sent him had a handful of kittens on the front and a smiley face on the inside, wishing him a happy day. More along the lines of a birthday card or thinking of you card than one for the circumstances, but he appreciated the gesture, nonetheless.

The other handful were all from girls he either didn’t know or suspected didn’t actually care about him more than they cared about getting their faces in the yearbook. Those ones, he immediately discarded, scoffing.

Which left three genuine ones- of which he thought he might have to send something small back in return along with a declination of their affections- and the white envelope.

“I… kind of hoped you would have opened that by now.”

Lance jumped, startled as his head whipped around to see a sheepish looking Shiro standing behind him.

“You left me this?” he said, voice trembling into something of a squeak as he held up the offending object.

“I figured it was the least I could do, considering you put together all that other stuff for me.” The senior shrugged easily, a warm smile tugging the corners of his lips. “Keith doesn’t _not_ approve of you, by the way?”

“Is that why he was looking at me like that all morning?” Lance groaned, covering his eyes. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this.”

“To be fair, you didn’t exactly specify that it wasn’t just some old photos in that envelope.” Shiro pointed out, his cheeks suspiciously flushed. “So, uh…”

“If you’re here to let me down, you may as well do it now.” Lance sighed, unable to bring himself to look through his fingers at the guy his poor gay heart had been in love with for four years.

“Wait, you think I’m here to- Lance, no!”

Warm hands gently pulled his fingers away from his no doubt deeply flushed cheeks, Shiro’s face inches away from his as he frowned.

It wasn’t fair that he was that pretty even when he looked like a kicked puppy.

He had it bad.

“I wouldn’t write you a letter and come find you just to let you down.” Shiro said gently. “I had to tell all those girls that I wasn’t interested in person, today. What a nightmare.”

Despite himself, Lance chuckled.

“Actually… I uh, hoped I would find you alone so I wouldn’t have to deal with any more people trying to hand me food or candy or cards. I asked Keith to hold off the stragglers while I came looking for you.” Shiro cleared his throat, glancing away as he attempted to compose himself.

“But, you’re not gay?” Lance asked, confusion coloring every part of his body language, face and tone.

Shiro snorted, nose crinkling as he grinned widely.

“Lance, I’m a gay asexual.” He laughed. “I’m not openly declaring it from the rooftops, but I don’t exactly keep it a secret. You could ask anyone on the team and they’d tell you.”

Cue a mental _Error 404_ in Lance’s brain as everything he knew suddenly got flipped on its head.

He must have made a face or something, because Shiro was laughing. Not an outright laugh, more a softer version of that laugh, but nonetheless it was something that lodged itself in Lance’s chest and made him blush further.

“I wrote something along those lines in the letter.” Shiro finally said, nodding to the envelope that was still clutched in his hand. “Along with being rather flattered that the best journalist photographer in the school was interested in me. And being in love with me for so long.”

“When you say it like that it makes me sound even creepier than I feel.” Lance admitted weakly. “So if you didn’t come to let me down easy, why did you?”

“I came to find you to ask if you’d be my Valentine. And maybe something more, after a few dates?”

Lance was pretty sure he’d just been thrown into some kind of alternate reality where nothing was what he was used to or been told about. Not only was the person he’d been in love with for years a surprise gay man, but he was asking Lance out?

_Holy shit balls, Batman._

He sputtered something as he buried his face back in his hands, nodding as Shiro asked if he was alright. He was better than alright. He felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest, like angels above should be singing the heralding of a new homosexual dawn, like-

Okay, he was already running out of analogies, but the point remained that this was quite literally the last scenario that he had expected to play out today.

“Should I go find Hunk for you?” Shiro was looking concerned, throwing glances over his shoulder like he was hoping that Hunk would magically manifest himself. In the moment, Lance wondered in the back of his mind how he even knew Hunk’s name, but that was a problem to debate over later.

“No, no, it’s cool. I am A-OK. My brain is just trying to pull itself together right now.” Lance squeaked. “Uhm. Okay. Yes. I am very okay with this.”

“Great! Can I walk you somewhere? Or not- I put my number in the- uh, you know.”

At least Lance wasn’t the only one who had suddenly turned into a stuttering, blushy mess with this situation. Made him feel slightly less like he was about to implode on the spot.

Slightly.

“I actually should get going, but. Yes. I’ll text you later?” Lance managed, pulling himself together for the moment.

“Yes! Okay. Sounds good.” Shiro nodded, looking for all intents and purposes like a golden retriever being told it was time to go for a walk. Same levels of enthusiasm on all fronts. “I’ll… see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Lance felt his smile as he nodded back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Shiro waved over his shoulder as he bounced off back down the hall, leaving Lance to wonder what the hell had just happened as he finished collecting his things and closing his locker. When he was fairly certain that Shiro was far enough away, he allowed himself to shriek into his sweater, releasing all of the stupidly giddy emotions bubbling in his chest.

_Shiro had asked him out._

_Shiro_ had asked _him_ out.

Shiro had _asked him out._

Best day _ever_.


End file.
